Der tiefste, verzweifeltste Herzenswunsch
by Sapna Glass
Summary: "Manchmal sass sie einfach nur da und tat nichts. (...) Albus hatte sich immer gefragt, wo ihr Geist nun wieder war. Welcher Ort sie nun gefangen hielt." - Dies ist eine Geschichte über Arianas Einsamkeit, die weisse Leere und Albus drückende Schuldgefühle. Taucht ein in die Vergangenheit eines alten Mannes und seht seine Freuden, seine Lasten und sein grösster Fehler.


_Disclaimer: Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld und ich erhebe nur Anspruch auf die OC's, die Storyline und die Idee, alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling. Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Fanfics sind nicht beabsichtigt. Und genau so wie ich nicht aus anderen Geschichten ungefragt Teile entwende, wird auch aus dieser, meiner Geschichte nichts ohne meine Erlaubnis geborgt._

_Anmerkung: Da ich auf dieser Website bisher noch nie etwas veröffentlichte habe präsentiere ich euch eine meiner Kurzgeschichten. Nun ich wünsche euch viel Spass, lasst euch in die Welt von Ariana Dumbledore entführen, taucht ein und fühlt mit! Vorhang auf!_

**Der tiefste, verzweifeltste Herzenswunsch***

„_Sir, Professor Dumbledore? Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"  
„Nun hast du ja eine Frage schon gestellt", sagte Albus lächelnd und ahnte, was der Junge wissen wollte. „Du darfst mich aber noch etwas fragen."  
„Was sehen Sie, wenn Sie in den Spiegel schauen?"*_

**M**anchmal sass sie einfach nur da und tat nichts. Sass auf der abgewetzten Couch neben dem Kamin, der eine einladende Wärme verströmte und tat nichts. Albus hatte sich immer gefragt, wo ihr Geist nun wieder war. Welcher Ort sie nun gefangen hielt. Nur selten brachte er es über sich mit ihr in demselben Zimmer zu sein, wenn ihr Körper zur seelenlosen Hülle wurde. Es fror ihn in seinen Gliedern und eine Eiseskälte durchzog sein Herz. Egal wie nahe er an das prasselnde Feuer rückte oder wie viel Tee er trank, das beklemmende Gefühl wich nur mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von ihr entfernte.

Er verstand nicht wie sein Bruder diese Momente aushielt, denn er wachte jedes Mal über ihren Körper, wenn sie es nicht konnte. Albus musste Jahre später nur die Augen schliessen, da sah er sie vor sich. Ihre zierliche Gestalt, das seidig blonde Haar, die blicklosen Augen. Und obwohl sie so klein und zerbrechlich wirkte, konnte er dieser Kälte, die seinen ganzen Körper umschloss und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm bis die Panik seine Gedanken hektisch und unkontrolliert werden liess, nicht standhalten und floh, sobald ihr Blick leer wurde. Und noch während er das Zimmer gehetzt verliess, schämte er sich für seine Feigheit und seine Schwäche. Und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Er konnte die Kälte nicht besiegen.

**A**riana liebte es zu stricken. Es beruhigte sie, wenn sie Masche um Masche aufnahm um ihr Muster zu vollenden. Wenn sie die Wolle zwischen ihren Fingern spürte. Wolle in allen erdenklichen Farben: Waldgrün, Sommergelb, Schiefergrau, Lavendelviolett, Sonnengold, Tintenblau, Erdenbraun, Nachtschwarz, Sternensilber und Klatschmohnrot. Sie benannte alle Farben jeden Tag anders. An einem Tag war der dunkle Rotton, mit dem sie eine Mütze vollendete, ein Morgenrot. Am nächsten war dasselbe Rot ein Flammenrot. Oder ein Zornrot. Ein Herzrot. Ein Glutrot. Ein Schmetterlingsrot. Ein Blutrot. Je nachdem in welcher Stimmung sie gerade war. Sie brauchte jede Farbe, die man nur brauchen konnte. Nur Weiss verwendete sie nie. Albus vermutete, dass dieses helle, ganz und gar farblose Weiss sie an die Leere erinnerte, die sie regelmässig mit ihrem Geist aufsuchte. Es wirkte fast so, als ob sie mit den vielen Farben ihr Leben bunter gestalten wollte. Als ob sie der weissen, endlosen Leere entfliehen wollte.

Wenn Ariana strickte, sah man Albus oft in ihrer Nähe lesen. Für ihn schimmerten in den Strickmomenten immer Bruchstücke der jüngeren, unbeschwerteren Ariana hervor und er genoss dabei ihr seltenes Lächeln. Auch wenn ihn dann die Sehnsucht fast auffrass. Die Sehnsucht nach der vollkommenen, sorgenfreien Vergangenheit. Doch das Vergangene war weit entfernt, wurde durch den grossen, strömenden Fluss der Zeit von der Gegenwart abgeschnitten. Und so sass Albus in der Nähe seiner Schwester und hörte ihre Atemzüge und das Klappern ihrer Stricknadeln und sehnte sich brennend nach ihren strahlenden, lebhaften Augen.

„_Ich? Ich sehe mich dastehen, ein Paar dicke Wollsocken in der Hand haltend."  
Harry starrte ihn an.  
„Man kann nie genug Socken haben", sagte Albus.*_

**S**ie hasste Unordnung. Sogar mehr als die Einsamkeit und die Farbe Weiss. Ständig sorgte sie dafür, dass alles an seinem Platz war, auf den Millimeter genau. Nach ihren Wutausbrüchen war ihr Ordnungsfimmel immer besonders schlimm. Alle Gegenstände in einem weiten Radius um Ariana lagen umgekippt und zum Teil zerstört auf dem Boden. Sobald sich ihre Wut jeweils gelegt hatte und sie sich dem Chaos gewahr wurde, begann sie sofort die Möbel sorgsam zu Recht zu rücken und forderte ihre Familie umgehend auf, die kaputten Dinge zu reparieren, welche ihre gewaltigen Magiewellen in Scherben zerlegt hatten. Sie räumte das Zimmer auf, bis nichts mehr an ihren Kontrollverlust erinnerte.

Und so fanden Albus und Aberforth sie auch an jenem schicksalshaften Tag, an dem ihre Mutter gestorben war. Sie waren einkaufen gegangen, in die Winkelgasse. Albus hatte neue Bücher gebraucht und Aberforth hatte sich nach Ziegen erkundigt, die er nach seinem Schulabschluss halten wollte. Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer auf der Suche nach ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester. Unter dem Fenster kniete Ariana und versuchte die prunkvolle Steinbüste, welche den Urgrossvater väterlicherseits von Albus darstellte, wieder zusammenzufügen. Kendra lag nur wenige Schritte neben ihr, seltsam verrenkt und der Kamin warf dunkle Schatten auf ihre verhärmten Gesichtszüge und auf das zerstörte Wohnzimmer. Sessel lagen umgekippt auf dem Boden, die Federn aus den Kissenfüllungen waren im ganzen Zimmer zerstreut und der Glastisch war zerbrochen. Rot funkelten die Scherben im Schein des Feuers. Es wirkte wie viele kleine Bluttränen.  
Die alten Holzdielen knarrten unter dem Gewicht der eintretenden, jungen Männern. Der hellblonde Schopf von Ariana wandte sich ihnen zu. Tränen – klare, runde Tropfen – fluteten ihre Wangen, benetzten ihr hellblaues Kleid, ihre schmalen Hände, den teuren Teppich. Auffordernd streckte sie die Büste Albus entgegen, während Aberforth den Puls von Kendra an ihrem Handgelenk suchte. „Heilen, Albus", bat sie mit ihrer glockenklaren Stimme. Sein leises ‚Reparo' tönte durch die Stille, die nur durch das Prasseln des Feuers und das Ticken der schweren, hölzernen Standuhr gefüllt wurde. Und durch den Atem von drei Menschen.  
Ariana stellte die wiederhergestellte Büste auf die kleine Kommode und deutete nun auf ihre Mutter: „Heilen!" Albus näherte sich Kendra und sah seinen Bruder regungslos dastehen, den Blick in weiter Ferne. „Es tut mir leid, mein Herz, ich kann sie nicht heilen", antwortete Albus brüchig. Und sie nickte nur, drehte sich um und hob den einen Sessel hoch, rückte ihn an seinen rechtmässigen Platz und beseitigte die Unordnung, die sie verursacht hatte. Stunden später, als Kendras Leichnam schon lange aus dem Wohnzimmer getragen worden war und die beiden Brüder in ihren Zimmern die Trauer bekämpften, erklang noch das Möbelrücken durch das ganze Haus. Sie hasste Unordnung.

**S**ie redete nicht viel, hatte sie noch nie, aber nach diesem verhängnisvollen Nachmittag, an dem diese Muggeljungen sie beim Zaubern entdeckt hatten, sprach sie nur sehr selten. Genau wie ihr Lächeln schwand und das Funkeln ihrer Augen. Es brach Albus das Herz sie so zu sehen. So kaputt, so zerrüttet, so _leer_. Es gab Momente, da zweifelte Albus, dass überhaupt noch etwas von Ariana da war. Aber dann gab es wieder Augenblicke – wundervolle, erfüllte Augenblicke – in denen es wirkte, als wäre sie da, im Hier und Jetzt, bei ihm.

Er wusste nicht, wie sein Bruder damit umging. Sein Verhältnis zu ihm erreichte nie diese Innigkeit, welche zwischen Aberforth und Ariana herrschte. Albus fühlte sich bei seinen Büchern und Studien immer viel wohler, als in der Gegenwart seiner Geschwister und Eltern, die oft nicht verstanden von was er voller Begeisterung schwärmte. Aber trotz dieser Tatsache vermisste er Ariana. Und seinen Vater, der inhaftiert in Azkaban sass. Und seine Mutter, welche für die Familie sorgen musste und abgekämpft wirkte. Und auch Aberforth vermisste er, der viel zu jung erwachsen wurde.

**D**as Tafelsilber – die vielen Löffel, Gabeln und Messer, sowie die Teller und Platten, alle kunstfertig aus hochwertigem Silber hergestellt mit verschnörkelten Verzierungen – zu reinigen liebte Ariana. Sie konnte den ganzen Tag akribisch jedes Stück mit einem Tuch abwischen, bis es im Kerzenschein glänzte und funkelte. Und wenn sie fertig war und alles wieder in dem schwarzen Kästchen mit den dunkelgrünen Samtinnenwänden verstaut war, fing sie wieder von vorne an. Löffel um Löffel. Stunde um Stunde.

Es machte den Eindruck, dass sie den weissen Sturm in ihrem Innern, dem sie nie Herrin werden würde, mit der Ordnung und Schlichtheit des Vorganges das Tafelsilber zu reinigen bekämpfen wollte. Niemand störte sie bei ihrer Arbeit. Alle waren froh, dass sie sich eine Zeit lang selbst beschäftigte. Obwohl sie körperlich kein kleines Kind mehr war, blieb ihr Geist, der eines Kindes. Und zwar mit allen Macken, die ein sechsjähriges Mädchen hat: Angst vor dem Alleinsein, infantile Begeisterung über etwas absolut Banales und unkontrollierte Wutausbrüche. In einem Augenblick, in dem die Wut sie gefangen nahm, wurde sie immer gefährlich, da sie die unkontrollierbare Magie wie eine grosse, dunkle Wolke umhüllte. Nur Aberforth und Kendra hatten die Gabe sie zu beruhigen. Und vor allem Aberforth konnte zu ihr durchdringen wie kein anderer und führte sie jedes Mal wieder zurück, wenn sie sich in den unendlichen Weiten ihres Geistes und in ihrem roten Zorn verloren hatte.

**N**ach dem Tod von Kendra wurde sie noch stiller und zurückgezogener. Ihr fehlte die liebevolle, mütterliche Pflege, welche sie über Jahre bekommen hatte. Auch wenn Kendra oft nahe eines Nervenzusammenbruchs durch Überbelastung und ewigen Sorgen gestanden hatte, kümmerte sie sich immer um ihre einzige Tochter. Doch nachdem Ariana sie versehentlich getötet hatte, verlor sich diese immer mehr und immer häufiger in sich selbst. Die Stunden, in denen sie nichts tat, in denen sie weder strickte noch das Tafelsilber reinigte noch um Ordnung bedacht war, nein, in denen sie einfach _nichts_ tat, häuften sich. Und der einzige, der mit ihr in dem grossen und weitläufigen Haus wohnte, war Albus. Da Aberforth noch immer Hogwarts besuchen musste. Doch Albus langweilte die eintönige Gesellschaft seiner Schwester und die aufkommende Kälte in seinem Herzen, wenn sich ihre Augen wieder einmal in weiter Ferne verloren, trieb ihn immer häufiger zu Gellert und seinen anregenden Gesprächen. Jahrzehnte später, ja bis ans Ende seines Lebens, schämte er sich für sein Verhalten, seiner Gleichgültigkeit seiner Schwester gegenüber, die ihn gebraucht hätte. Und er ertrank an seiner Schuld. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Die Schuld – sie alleine gelassen und sie schliesslich auch getötet zu haben, auch wenn es vielleicht gar nicht sein Fluch gewesen war – drückte schwer auf seine Brust, war sein ständiger Begleiter, bei Tage und bei Nacht. Und Albus tat Busse, sein Leben lang. Und doch reichte es nicht. Denn sein Bruder verzieh ihm nie, wollte es vielleicht auch gar nicht, weil er selber in der Schuld und der Trauer ertrank, und er verzieh sich selbst auch nie. Und so fühlte sich sein Versagen nach jeder neuen Nacht mit wirren Träumen voller bunter Wolle und blondem Haar noch schwerwiegender an als zuvor.

„_Wieder einmal ist ein Weihnachtsfest vergangen, ohne dass ich ein einziges Paar Socken bekommen habe. Die Leute meinen dauernd, sie müssten mir Bücher schenken."*_

**W**enn Albus in den Spiegel Nerhegeb blickte – in diesen wunderbaren, gefährlich verlockenden Spiegel – sah er immer das gleiche Bild: Sich selbst, seinen Bruder, seine Schwester und seine Mutter. Es ist Heiligabend und Ariana hatte gerade ihre Geschenke verteilt. Aberforth trägt schon die neue Mütze mit dem quietsch gelben Bommel, der sich wunderbar mit dem grün-roten Muster beisst, und blättert durch sein Buch über die Haltung und Pflege von Ziegen. Kendra summt vergnügt vor sich hin und geniesst die friedliche Stimmung, obwohl sie immer darauf achten muss, dass ihr neuer Schal – lila-rot gestreift – nicht in ihre Teetasse, welche einen weihnachtlichen Zimtgeruch im Zimmer hinterlässt, rutscht. Und schliesslich Ariana wie sie Albus freudestrahlend sein Geschenk präsentiert. Ein Paar Socken. Noch farbiger und aufwendiger als die letztes Jahr. Er bedankt sich bei ihr, auch wenn er ihre selbst gestrickten Socken noch nie angezogen hat. Als er sein Präsent einfach auf den Tisch legt und sich seinem Buch widmen will, zupft seine kleine Schwester ihn am Ärmel und zeigt auf die Geschmacksverirrung, die sich Socken schimpft. So sehr Albus es liebt, ihr beim Stricken zuzusehen, so sehr hasst er diese vermaledeiten Socken. „Wenn du kalte Füsse hast, hast du überall kalt", behauptet sie nun, „auch im Herzen!" Sie wackelt ermutigend mir ihren Zehen, welche in dicke, bunte Wollsocken gebettet liegen. Seufzend zieht er seine nun an. Und tatsächlich wird ihm sofort warm ums Herz. Aber nicht wegen der Fussbekleidung, sondern weil seine Schwester ihm ein ehrliches, fröhliches Lächeln schenkt, bevor sie damit beginnt das Geschenkpapier, welches überall auf dem Boden verteilt liegt, beginnt aufzulesen und zusammen zu falten. Sie hasst Unordnung.

Aber Albus Dumbledore braucht den Spiegel des Begehrens nicht, um seinen tiefsten, verzweifeltsten Herzenswunsch* zu kennen. Es ist der Wunsch seine Fehler rückgängig zu machen, seine Schwester lächeln, seine Familie glücklich zu sehen. Er braucht keinen Spiegel um sich daran zu erinnern, dafür sorgen schon seine erdrückende Schuld und die vielen Socken, die sich in einer Schublade in seinem Zimmer stapeln. Für jedes Jahr ein Paar. Ein Paar dicke, bunte Wollsocken. Auch wenn er diese Socken gehasst hatte, damals, so sehr liebte er sie heute. Und immer wenn ihm um sein Herz kalt wird, dann zieht er ein Paar der selbstgestrickten Socken an und alles wird leichter.

_*(abgeänderte) Zitate aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen_


End file.
